This application relates generally to managing data. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to managing a distributed database.
Some communications networks provide various data collection and/or analysis functions. In some cases, data can be collected and/or analyzed for commercialization and/or for internal uses such as improving network and/or network device performance, collecting network or device usage statistics, monitoring network traffic, or the like. As network usage has increased, the amount of data collected and/or analyzed has also increased. Similarly, the speed and/or frequency with which data is collected and/or analyzed has increased with improved network bandwidth and processing capabilities of network reporting, data collection, and/or data analysis systems and devices.
Because of the increased speed and frequency of data reporting, collection, and analysis, some networks and/or network devices may receive data in what may best be described as a data stream, namely, data that streams from a reporting mechanism to a collection/analysis mechanism in a continuous stream of data and/or in frequent bursts of data that are reported several times a second, minute, hour, or day. These collected data may be stored in a distributed data storage device that can include multiple servers and/or other data storage devices. Thus, the reported data may be stored in geographically distributed locations.
When the network devices analyze and/or use data stored in the distributed data storage device, various queries and/or other data operations may be transmitted across the network. Because the analyzed and/or queried data can include streaming data, these queries and/or other operations also may be streamed across the network. Thus, network resources may be consumed to support bandwidth required for these and other communications, which may result in undesirable effects such as network latency, delayed data analysis operations, or the like.